<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A fic a day... by Quagswagging</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158009">A fic a day...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging'>Quagswagging</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, GP2 Series RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, But not quite, Children, Crack, Established Relationship, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic, Short, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From now until the start of the season - I'll try my very best to write a little fic every day.<br/>Prompts very welcome! Leave them in the comments or on Tumblr - bwoahtastic<br/>F2/FE prompts welcome as well!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Leclerc/Kevin Magnussen, Fernando Alonso/Jenson Button, Kevin Magnussen/Stoffel Vandoorne, Lando Norris &amp; Stoffel Vandoorne, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott, Marcus Ericsson/Charles Leclerc, McFamily - Relationship, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Carlos Sainz Jr/Lando Norris - a proposal (but not quite)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think we can all use the distraction atm<br/>stay safe everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos hummed as he sat down on the sofa, scrolling through his social media. Lando smiled and sat down next to him, pressing a kiss to Carlos’s cheek as he snuggled close to the Spaniard. Carlos wrapped an arm around him, letting the younger man rest against his side, Lando’s head on his shoulder. </p><p>“This is nice,” Lando said contentedly, tilting Carlos’s head towards him to press a kiss to his lips. Carlos smiled down on the Brit with a fond expression on his face, causing Lando to wrinkle his nose up a little.</p><p>“What? Is there something on my face?” Lando asked, wiping at his cheeks. Carlos chuckled and shook his head. </p><p>“No, mi vida, you look beautiful as always,” he said softly. Lando blushed.</p><p>“Not as gorgeous as you,” he answered, pressing a kiss to Carlos’s nose. Carlos sighed dramatically.</p><p>“Are my Spanish genes, it’s a curse and a blessing,” he said solemnly. Lando slapped his chest half-heartedly but was still grinning.</p><p>“You’re the worst sometimes.” Lando chuckled, cuddling closer until he was practically sprawled on Carlos’s lap.</p><p>“Max and Dan’s wedding is soon. And Alex is going to ask George to marry him.” Lando muttered suddenly. Carlos looked down curiously.</p><p>“Alex finally decided to pull through then? I think he has had that ring for years, no?” he asked. Lando hummed.</p><p>“Yeah about a year I think.” he muttered. </p><p>“I’m glad he’s going to ask George. I’m certain they’ll be very happy together.” Carlos said. Lando had turned very quiet.</p><p>“Are we as happy as they are together?” he suddenly asked hesitantly. Carlos tilted his head a little in confusion.</p><p>“Well I don’t know them as well as you do, but we are very happy, no?” he said. Lando nodded.</p><p>“Yeah. Very happy.” he said, but he still refused to look Carlos in the eye. Carlos placed his hand on Lando’s cheek, forcing the younger man to look up at him.</p><p>“What is bothering you?” he asked kindly, brushing his thumb over Lando’s cheekbone. Lando sighed and nuzzled into his touch. Lando mumbled something under his breath. Carlos chuckled, nudging their noses together.</p><p>“A bit louder, darling.” he urged softly</p><p>“If I’d ask you, would you consider marrying me?” Lando whispered shyly, his blue eyes wide as he apprehensively looked up at his boyfriend. Carlos’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Lando…” he sighed. Lando was instantly on his feet, stumbling away from the sofa. Carlos reached for him but Lando shook his head.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, it was a stupid question,” Lando sniffled, fleeing to the bathroom. Carlos stayed on the sofa for a moment, rather flabbergasted, but then sighed. He walked over to the bedroom, moving to his nightstand and rummaging through the drawer. Having found what he had been looking for, Carlos returned to the living room.</p><p>“Lando, please come here, mi vida.” Carlos called. It took a few moments, before Lando hesitantly shuffled out of the bathroom. The young man’s eyes were red-rimmed and he again refused to look Carlos in the eyes.</p><p>Carlos walked over and pulled Lando into a tight hug, holding him close even as Lando sniffled and wiggled around in his hold. </p><p>“I love you with all my heart.” Carlos whispered against Lando’s hair. “And I do want to marry you, one day.” he added, pulling back a little. Lando looked up at him.</p><p>“Really?” he whispered. Carlos nodded, showing Lando the red velvet box in his right hand. Lando’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Is that..?” he asked shakily. Carlos opened the box, showing Lando the silver wedding band. </p><p>“I bought this a few weeks ago. Just in case.” he said. “I don’t think now is the right moment for us to get engaged, but I do want you to know I want to. One day.” the Spaniard spoke gently. Lando was crying softly, but was grinning at the same time. </p><p>“I’d love to. One day.” he confirmed. Carlos closed the box and pressed a kiss to Lando’s lips.</p><p>“We don’t have to hurry. Seeing other’s getting engaged around you doesn’t mean we have to as well.” Carlos said softly. “I really do want to marry you, but we are both still young. We have time.” he added. Lando seemed relieved now, hugging close to Carlos.</p><p>“I love you, Carlos.” he whispered. Carlos smiled, pressing a kiss to Lando’s temple.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott -Poppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request by Anon on tumblr!<br/>Poppy is the cutest!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Callum smiled a bit nervously as he pulled Marcus into his apartment, the Kiwi wandering after him and already pressing kisses to his cheek and neck.</p><p>"Well this is where I live." Callum muttered, turning to Marcus. Marcus raised his eyebrow.</p><p>"I figured. Otherwise we just broke in here." he chuckled. Callum huffed and lead him to the sofa.</p><p>"Sit, I need to let Poppy out of her crate." He said. Marcus paled a little.</p><p>"Ah, the dog is here?" He said, voice a little more squeaky. Callum, already heading to the kitchen, hummed.</p><p>"Yeah of course she is. Where else would she be." He chuckled, not noticing Marcus's nerves. He had reached Poppy's crate, the dog excitedly jumping up against the metal and trying to lick Callum's hands. Callum let her out of the crate, chuckling as the dog instantly jumped close and licked at his chin. </p><p>Poppy then jogged off in direction of Marcus, who had pulled his legs onto the couch as well. Poppy snorted at him and jumped on the sofa, sniffing at the visitor before jumping on his lap and trying to lick at Marcus's chin.</p><p>"She's trying to eat me!" Marcus yelled out. Callum blinked but then chuckled, lifting Poppy off the couch and into his arms.</p><p>"Are you afraid of dogs?" He asked. Marcus scoffed, but still eyed the small dog wearily.</p><p>"No..?" He mumbled. Callum snorted and set Poppy on the floor.</p><p>"Poppy, stay." Callum told the dog, before sitting down on the sofa next to his boyfriend. "Come here silly." He added, pulling Marcus close.</p><p>"Okay I might not really like dogs." The Kiwi muttered. Callum chuckled and pressed a kiss to Marcus's lips.</p><p>"You should have told me." Callum said. "You can tell me those things." He added. Marcus sighed.</p><p>"I know." He muttered. Callum smiled and pulled Marcus in for a firmer kiss. Marcus kissed back momentarily, before pulling away with a blush on his cheeks.</p><p>"You're not mad?" He asked. Callum chuckled.</p><p>"Of course not. Poppy might be a little disappointed, but she'll be fine." He chuckled. The little dog let out a soft noise at the mention of her name and stood up against the edge of the sofa. Marcus eyed her wearily, tugging at Callum's sleeve. Callum smiled and took his hand.</p><p>"Come on, she is not scary." He promised, moving their hands to Poppy. Poppy instantly licked at their fingers, snorting excitedly. Marcus squeaked again but then hesitantly scratched the dog's ear a little. When Poppy let out a happy noise, a small smile came to the Kiwi's lips.</p><p>"Okay maybe she is slightly cute." He muttered. Callum beamed at him. </p><p>"She is adorable." He said firmly, Poppy licking his hand in agreement. </p><p>"Don't push it." Marcus muttered, but he seemed way more relaxed.</p><p>A few days later, Callum had been out grocery shopping while Marcus stayed in. When the Brit returned, it was awfully quiet in the house.</p><p>"Marcus? Where are you babe?" Callum called. He frowned and looked around the house, walking to the bedroom and looking around the door. Marcus was laying on his side, fast asleep. Poppy was on the bed too, flopped on her side with her back against Marcus's chest. One of Marcus's arms was laying over the pup, and it was clear the Kiwi had fallen asleep mid-petting.</p><p>Callum smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, scratching Poppy's head a little before leaning in to press a kiss to Marcus's forehead.</p><p>"Couldn't resist her after all, huh?" He teased as Marcus stirred awake. Marcus huffed.</p><p>"She's not a dog but a teddy bear." he muttered, snuggling Poppy closer and pressing another kiss to Callum's lips. Callum curled up with the two of them, Poppy excitedly snorting at both men as they both petted her. Callum smiled at Marcus.</p><p>"Love you." He whispered. Marcus grinned widely.</p><p>"Love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. McFamily - Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There isn't nearly enough McFam in this fandom anymore, we better write more before Nando hits us with a flipflip</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lando woke up from being hit in the face with a pillow. He groaned and clumsily swatted his hands around, his right palm catching someone’s cheek. </p><p>“Ouch! That hurt!” someone grumbled. Lando blearily opened an eye and saw Carlos sitting on the edge of his bed. The Spaniard was pouting and rubbing at his cheek, grumbling under his breath. Lando smiled a little awkwardly.</p><p>“You startled me.” he muttered, shuffling a little closer to Carlos and snuggling into his side in apology. Carlos wrapped an arm around him, but was still pouting.</p><p>“You really hit me hard.” he grumbled. Kevin popped his head around the door.</p><p>“Is squirt awake? Nando is threatening to drop him in the pool if he doesn’t come to eat pancakes.” the Dane chuckled, smiling when he saw Lando perking up from where he was sprawled over Carlos’s lap.</p><p>“Pancakes?” Lando muttered. Kevin nodded.</p><p>“If your quick. Stoffel is hungry and you know how intent Nano is on feeding him.” the Dane teased. Lando was up immediately, pulling at Carlos’s hand to drag him after him to the kitchen. As they passed Kevin, Lando gave him a quick hug and a muttered ‘good morning’, beaming when Kevin pressed a kiss to his forehead.</p><p>Nando was still at the stove when Lando and Carlos sat down at the kitchen table, Stoffel already opposite them with an impressive plate of pancakes in front of him. Kevin took the spot next to Stoffel and leaned in to press a hesitant kiss to the Belgian’s lips. Stoffel smiled and kissed back, smudging syrup and sugar over Kevin’s face. </p><p>“There are babies present.” Jenson tutted, coming up behind Carlos and Lando and pressing his hands over their eyes. Stoffel and Kevin pulled apart with uneasy blushes on their faces, but Jenson smiled encouragingly.</p><p>“It’s okay.” he said with a wink. </p><p>Fernando walked over to the table now too, a insanely high pile of pancakes on the plate in his hands. He nudged Jenson aside to put the plate on the table.</p><p>“Sit down!” he told Jenson impatiently, the two of them sitting down on the heads of the table. Jenson reached for a pancake, but Nando glared at him.</p><p>“Niños take first!” he huffed. Jenson rolled his eyes with a fond smile but waited until the 4 younger drivers had taken food before he got a pancake as well. </p><p>“They are delicious, my love.” Jenson praised as they all ate in silence, too focused on the food to talk. Nando beamed happily at him and promptly pushed more food on Lando’s plate.</p><p>After breakfast, Nando decided Kevin and Carlos had to go with him to the shops to get the food for dinner, pointedly ignoring the way Kevin muttered ‘they weren’t actually his children’. Lando and Stoffel were both a little too smug at getting to stay home, but Jenson told them with a grin they got to clean the kitchen then.</p><p>Still, Lando and Stoffel were finished way before the others returned, and busied themselves throwing a ball back and forth in the garden. They had been throwing in silence for about 5 minutes before Stoffel smirked.</p><p>“So, when are you going to tell Carlos you fancy him?” the Belgian asked. Lando promptly forgot to catch the ball and got hit right in the stomach. He groaned and clutched an arm over his stomach, and Stoffel immediately came over to check if he was okay.</p><p>“I do not fancy Carlos.” Lando muttered as Stoffel slung an arm around him and lead him over to the chairs on the patio to sit. Stoffel gave him a knowing look.</p><p>“Yes you do. And he fancies you too.” he said. Lando scoffed.</p><p>“Not true.” he muttered. Stoffel nudged their shoulders together.</p><p>“Yes true.” he said teasingly. Lando sighed and rested his head on Stoff's shoulder.</p><p>"Okay maybe I do like him." He muttered. Stoffel hummed and pressed a kiss to the top of Lando's head.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure he likes you too, just talk to him, yeah?" Stoffel said. Lando huffed.</p><p>"You sound like a big brother." He grumbled. Stoffel grinned.</p><p>"I feel like that." He said with a wink. Jenson came out into the garden too, carrying a pitcher of his homemade lemonade.</p><p>"Am I interrupting bonding time?" He chuckled, sitting down next to Lando. Lando snuggled a little closer.</p><p>"No not interrupting, but yes bonding time." He smiled.</p><p>The peace was broken as the other three came back home, first rummaging in the kitchen before all coming outside. Jenson pulled Nando onto his lap, pressing a kiss to his lips and holding him in place so he couldn't keep fussing around. </p><p>Kevin sat down on the floor, resting back against Stoffel's legs and tilting his head back as far as he could to give Stoff access to his lips. Carlos smiled at them all, before eying Lando curiously.</p><p>"Stand up." He muttered. Lando frowned but did as was asked. Carlos shuffled passed him, keeping a hand on Lando's waist as he sat down and using it as leverage to tug Lando onto his lap. Lando blushed a deep red, squeaking as Carlos pressed a kiss so very close to Lando's lips. The small Brit snuggled close to his teammate, peeking up at Stoff.</p><p>"Okay maybe you were right." He muttered, causing the Belgian to grin. Stoff winked at the younger man.</p><p>"Older brothers are always right."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kevin Magnussen/Charles Leclerc - Model AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kevin Magnussen loved his job, he really did. But he was a proud man and did not like it when other's outshined him. </p>
<p>That's why he was currently sulking at the edge of the set, watching as Charles Leclerc, a lot less experienced model, spread himself out under the thin white bed covers pooling over his waist. The diamonds laying against his chest and throat shone bright in the lights, and Kevin reluctantly admitted that Charles looked like art.</p>
<p>Charles threw his head back a little, green eyes lidded as his hair fell over his forehead in soft looking strands. And by god Kevin definitely wasn't getting turned on by it - right?</p>
<p>"We'll take a few pictures of the two of you together as well." The photographer, Valtteri, spoke up, while his assistant Marcus walked over to help Kevin put the jewels back on. </p>
<p>Charles smiled at him as Kevin walked on the set, dressed in only tight white boxers and the diamonds. Kevin smiled back with tight lips and sat down on the bed. </p>
<p>"Right, lay on your backs, but turn your heads to face each others." Valtteri said. Kevin followed the orders, looking Charles in the eye. The Monégasque smiled and took one of his hands in his, angling his body so the diamonds caught the lights again. Kevin followed suit, still annoyed. But when the camera started clicking, he went into 'professional mode'. They moved together as if the movements were choreographed. </p>
<p>Kevin tilted Charles's chin up with one hand, keeping his hand there as Valtteri hummed encouragingly. Charles's large green eyes started into his, and it made Kevin want to curl closer. Charles breathed in shakily, fingers digging into the tattoos on Kevin's arm. Kevin licked his lips, nudging their noses together. </p>
<p>"...Kiss!" Kevin heard Valtteri say. Kevin hesitated momentarily, but then leaned in. Charles met him halfway, their lips lightly brushing together. Kevin tried to ignore the flutter in his stomach, instead trying to focus on angling his body.</p>
<p>But Charles's lips were so soft, Kevin couldn't help but be slightly distracted. </p>
<p>"That's it! Good job guys!" Valtteri announced. </p>
<p>Kevin almost shot off the bed, his cheeks turning a deep red. He impatiently let Marcus take the diamonds off him, before fleeing to the changing room. He heard Charles call for him, but ignored it.</p>
<p>In the dressing room, he clumsily wriggled back into his jeans, but before he could but his shirt back on, Charles came running into the room.</p>
<p>"Kevin! Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Kevin huffed.</p>
<p>"Of course. Why wouldn't I be." He huffed, turning away. Charles placed a hand on Kevin's back.</p>
<p>"I liked the kiss." He whispered.</p>
<p>"It was our job to kiss." Kevin sighed in answer. Charles snuggled up against his back now, chin resting on Kevin's shoulder.</p>
<p>"I always like working with you, you make me feel comfortable." He whispered. "And I like you." He added more softly. Kevin turned hesitantly.</p>
<p>"You forgot the diamonds." He whispered, trailing his finger over the Charles's chest. Charles pressed his hand against Kevin's cheek.</p>
<p>"I had to talk to you while I still dared to." He whispered, but when he heard Marcus call for him, he blushed. "I'll be right back." He muttered, moving to leave. Kevin took his hand and pulled him back, placing a soft, hesitant kiss to his lips.</p>
<p>"I can't wait to take more photos with you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Charles Leclerc/Marcus Ericsson - Alice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Charles and Marcus as parents might be the cutest thing ever.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ssh Alice." Marcus gently soothed, bouncing the little girl on his hip as he walked down the Paddock. "We are going to see Daddy, but you need to behave." He gently told his daughter. Alice's eyes went wide and she calmed instantly. Marcus smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek.</p><p>As they neared the hospitalities, they were instantly bombarded by other drivers wanting to see the little one.</p><p>"Uncle Pear!" Alice giggled as Pierre smiled and pressed a kiss to her head in passing, seeming bashful he could not stay longer. Kevin hesitantly walked over too, peeking around to seemingly make sure not too many people were watching before he scooped the little girl out of Marcus's arms and twirled her around.</p><p>"Hello little princess." Kevin cooed, kissing Alice's forehead. Alice smiled and contently snuggled into the Dane. Kevin was a regular babysitter for her, and the two got on great.</p><p>"Oh you big softie." Someone cooed behind them. Kevin huffed a little as Nico walked over, but let the German fuss over the little girl too.</p><p>"Can I have my daughter back?" Marcus chuckled when Kevin paid him no mind. The Dane pouted a little, but handed the little girl back over to her father.</p><p>"We play again soon, okay?" Kevin promised Alice, before taking Nico's hand and wandering off. </p><p>Marcus finally made it to the Alfa Romeo garage, where he has to pick up his bag first. Being reserve driver wasn't ideal, but it allowed Marcus to be with little Alice more, which was more than worth it. Kimi greeted him gruffly, seeming more interested in Alice than in him, and Alice instantly called for Antonio, tugging on the Italian’s hair with an amused giggle. Antonio winked and ruffled her hair a little.</p><p>"Ciao." He said softly, letting Alice fuss over his hair some more. "Are you here for Charles? Or do you have team duties." He asked Marcus.</p><p>"Charles." Marcus said with a soft smile. "Races within Europe are doable with this darling." He explained, booping his finger against Alice's nose. </p><p>"Say hello to Kimi!" Alice demanded, wiggling around until Marcus set her on the floor. She toddled over to where Kimi was sprawled on the sofa, the Finn smiling and lifting her onto his lap.</p><p>"Hello." He said. His voice sounded gruff but he was smiling tenderly. Alice proudly showed him her cuddly toy, which was shaped like a bunny. She pressed the nose of the toy against Kimi's cheek.</p><p>"Bun likes you!" She giggled. Kimi smiled.</p><p>"I like bun too." He said gently. Marcus walked over, smiling sheepishly.</p><p>"We have to go Alice, if we want to see daddy before the practise starts." He said. Alice gasped and instantly crawled into his arms, waving goodbye to Kimi who gently ruffled her hair.</p><p>"Papa, want to see daddy." Alice muttered impatiently. Marcus shushed her. Since she was now walking next to him instead of sitting on his hip, they were going rather slow, but it was good practise for her.</p><p>They reached the Ferrari garage eventually, Alice grinning when she saw all the people dressed in red.</p><p>"Ciao!" She exclaimed happily, Antonio having taught her the word. Charles, who had been talking to Mattia, looked up.</p><p>"My two favourite people." He said, walking over. He pressed a kiss to Marcus's lips before scooping Alice up.</p><p>"Did you have a fun day with papa?" He asked. Alice nodded.</p><p>"Saw uncles!" She said. Charles smiled and contentedly held his little one close, gesturing Marcus to follow him closer to the car.</p><p>"You want to see daddy's car, Alice?" Marcus asked gently. Alice gasped and nodded, squealing in delight when Charles kissed her head and lowered her into the racecar.</p><p>"No touching any buttons!" He warned playfully. Marcus got out his phone to take photos, but Seb popped up at his side.</p><p>"Let me." He winked, taking the phone and allowing Marcus to kneel next to the car too, smiling at his partner and their little one. It had been tough, and they both had has to make sacrifices. But as Charles and Marcus smiled at each other over the car, and leaned in to kiss softly, they knew had been worth it.</p><p>"Papa! Daddy!" Alice giggled, tugging at their hands. Charles smiled and lifted her up again.</p><p>"I love you, my lucky charm." He sighed. Marcus stepped closer and brought them both close.</p><p>"You are both my lucky charms."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on tumblr; bwoahtastic</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>